You Only Live Twice
by arfmckm
Summary: Miley has some trouble with school because she hasn't got enough time to maintain her double life. Will she blow the secret?
1. Chapter 1

Time had flown by like the wind and everything was almost the same. My grades keep slipping, I have no time for myself... I'm pretty upset with everything and it's all because the Hannah secret.

I was a good student, but my double life makes it difficult to get an A in every single exam. Even passing any of them is hard. I seldom do my homework. Hannah Montana rules my life. I gotta rehearse for my next movie audition, go to the recording studio to release a new album, photoshoots, interviews... It's driving me berserk! All I wanna do is dig a big hole and scream out my frustrations into it.

My teachers are wondering how could this happen to me. They've notified my dad, asked him if he knew the reason why I was acting that way. Of course he knew it, but he had to play dumb. I nearly blew the secret twice. Good thing dad helped!

Today seems just like another horrible day of my miserable life. I proceeded to do my biology test, being pretty sure i'll fail it. I just couldn't take it anymore! I ran out of the classroom, crying the hardest I could.

"Miley?" My brother said. He was supossed to be in the classroom, but he was in the hallway. I didn't answer. I just cried.

"Miley. Are you okay?" He asked, as he hugged me. "Is this over the Hannah secret?" He whispered right into my ear. I nodded softly.

"Do you wanna go home?" He looked down at me and warmly kissed my forehead. I nodded again. "But you gotta explain your teacher why you ran off in the middle of a mid-term. Cause that's what you did, right?"

"You know me pretty well" I moaned. He was right. She deserved an explanation. "But I can't tell the truth. What am I supossed to say, Jackson? I don't wanna blow the secret" What would my fans think? It would affect people all over the world.

"Just say you weren't feeling good and that you wanna go home" He smiled evily. He reminded me of Rico.

I did what Jackson told me to. A week later, I talked to my teachers and they told me they'd forget about the bad results if I aced my final exams. So, I decided it was time to give Hannah a little break.

The months went by and school finished. I managed to fix the situation and got very good grades, even though that meant no time for Hannah Montana. Now that school was over, I was looking forward to finish recording the album and stuff. Suddenly, my cell phone blew up.

"Hello?" I answered quickly

"Miss Montana?" A man said. His voice was raspy and sounded worried.

"Yeah, it's me!" I answered anxiously

"Oh, thank God! I thought something bad happened to you!" He said as he laughed


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, thank God! I thought something bad happened to you!" He said as he laughed

"No, you know, I just decided to take a little break. I started my holidays a little earlier" I lied. I still didn't know who was on the other side of the speaker and that made me feel a little nervous.

" Ha, ha, ha. Do you know who I am?" Finally. I obviously had no clue.

"I have no idea" I hated being clueless about something. He had to tell me now.

"Don't worry. It isn't even important. I was just wondering if you wanted to star in the new Spielberg movie" He asked, hopeful.

I couldn't help but smile like a big fool. "Are you kidding? The big hollywood movie?"

"Road to nowhere. Are we talking about the same movie?" He asked, hoping I accepted his offer.

"Are you Spielberg?" I hoped it was him, because otherwise, I would have been talking to a complete stranger and my daddy told me not to talk to strangers when I was a little girl. Oh, God! I'm getting obnoxious again. It happens everytime I get nervous. I'm truly sorry.

"They call me Steven" Said the director. Now it was time to answer his question.

"I'd be more than happy to star in your movie, Mr. Spielberg. Do I have to audition?" It was the best news someone could have ever given me.

"No. But i'd like your friend Lola to" I couldn't believe what he was saying. Lilly? My Lilly gets to be in a big Hollywood movie?

"Are you talking about my friend Lola Luftnagle?" I still couldn't believe it

" If you mean wig-girl, then yes" He said, very self-assured. "I'll see you two tomorrow then"

"Of course, bye!" I hang up. I quickly ran to the phone and rung Lilly "Lils? Can I come over?" Oh my gosh! She's gonna be so excited!I

"Uh... Okay?" She said sounding a little confused. I inmediately hang up and ran to her house.

I knocked the door."Lilly! Open!" She opened the door and smiled.

" I made hot chocolate" She smiled again." Now, tell me what's going on. I'm freaking out !"

"Lilly, you're not gonna believe this" I decided to tell her about me first and then surprisee! " Spielberg phoned. He wants me to star in the next big Hollywood movie" I smiled hysterically.

"That's great! I'm happy for you" She had no clue. I think I should get a camera to record her reaction.

" But that isn't the best part" I sang. At this point of the conversation, she was definitely smelling something.

"What you mean?" She asked, playing nervously with the spoon.


	3. Chapter 3

"What you mean?" She asked, nervously playing with the spoon.

I took a sip of the hot cocoa. "Truth is... You get to be in the movie too!" She jumped on the sofa and started screaming.

"Yeah!" She stopped. "But, what? Uh... Huh? Are you sure it's me?" I nodded. She ran up the stairs and hugged me while she happy- danced.

"Auditions are set for tomorrow morning" I said. She looked back at me and simply said: "Whaaat? I have no time!"

"Don't worry, Lils! You'll do great!" I tried to comfort her. Besides, I was her partner. She had nothing to worry about.

"You can sleep at my house if you want to. We can practise with some of the scripts I have at home" I suggested. She smiled at me.

"Yes, please" She begged. A bit later, she packed her Lola stuff and we walked home.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I walked to Lilly's bed. She nearly slept nothing tonight. " Lilly, time to wake up!" She jumped outta bed and quickly took a shower.

I went downstairs and made breakfast. I waited there, but Lilly didn't appear, so I walked to my bedroom to check if she was in there.

"Miley, I'm freaking out" She cried. "I can't do it" I slapped her.

"What are you thinking about? Go show the world your inner talent. Don't waste such an amazing oportunity!" She smiled.

"Thanks! Right back at ya!" I shrugged and then she slapped me. "I'm sorry, I had to" She apologized.

I smiled. "I'm sorry too" She glanced at me and said: "Nah, it's ok!" We both laughed. After breakfast and everything, we got to the theatre and right into the room where Lilly had to audition.

"I'm gonna screw up" She kept repeating. I put my hands on her legs and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Lils, I was this nervous the first time I did this, but there was something that made me feel calmer" She looked at me with scared eyes.

"What was it?" She said nearly crying.

"My dad's support. He stood by my side all the time. He said nothing, but that smile on his face showed me how proud of me he was. Let's try it! I'll be my dad, okay?" She smiled big and nodded.

"Lola Luftnagle" An old man said. I realised Lilly was still shaking. "Take it easy! You're gonna do great. Now hit the open road and show them what you got" She hugged me and then, we walked into the room together.

"Hannah! It's nice seeing you again" Spielberg said. " Hi. Lola" He waved.

"Hi" She answered nervously.

"Remember what I told you" I whispered into her right ear.

"So, do you girls wanna start?" He asked. Lilly sighed.

"Ok" She finally answered. I took the scripts on the table and started reading.

"It's simple, Lola. I went out with him, realized there was no spark, and that was it, end of story!" I read


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's short, but I promise next time it'll longer**

"It's simple, Lola. I went out with him, realized there was no spark, and that was it, end of story!" I read

"Right and you know, if it makes you feel any better, you can always set him up with bubblehead Hannah" Lilly read. I realised the names in the script were just like ours. Maybe he did it to make us feel comfortable. "If you are the short guy, I'll be your girlfriend" She sang as she played with bubblehead Hannah.

"It is not because he's short" I said angrily. "And I refuse to feel bad

because I'm not attracted to him" She laughed. You could see she was a lot calmer and that made me feel great.

"Because he was short" She claimed

"Noo! Because he has brown eyes" I replied.

"You love brown eyes" She was good after all. I knew she was getting the part.

"Not on short guys" I made a shocked face. "Did I just said that out loud?" I asked. Then, Lilly and bubblehead Hannah nodded.

"Enough, ladies. You both get the part" He said. Lilly started jumping, which made her wig fall.

"Wow" Spielberg smiled. "Maybe we should try no wig on the movie" My back stiffened in a valiant attempt to control the shiver that ran through my body at that scene.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea" Lilly exclaimed frantically.

"Why? You look wonderful" The director groaned baffled.

"because…" Come on, Lilly. Say something smart. I pleaded. "I mean, her fans would be annoyed if we both have the same hair colour. And we don't want that to happen, right Mi... Hannah?" Oh great! First, she makes up a horrible excuse, and then she almost spills the beans about Miley-Hannah. She's horrible under pressure.

**Lilly's POV**

Awkward! That's the worst excuse ever. I guess I'm just a sucker for lies. All I could do was hope that Miley made something up, smart enough to help us get out of that situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilly's POV**

Awkward! That's the worst excuse ever. I guess I'm just a sucker for lies. All I could do was hope that Miley made something up, smart enough to help us get out of that situation.

"Lilly, don't be silly. I know it's hard for you and I just don't want those memories to haunt you again, but we have no choice. You have to tell him" Miley replied with a small laugh. I didn't actually know what she was about to say, but I had to trust her.

"Miley, I just can't. You know that" I decided to play along with Miley and let her continue with the rest of the story. I sat around and paced up and down, trying to look as nervous as possible.

"Well, then I'll do it. Mr Spielberg, she can't take her wig off because she promised her grandma to wear it whenever she appeared on TV, just before she died" Miley eventually explained, actually feeling surprised she made that up. After all, Spielberg gave us both the part, so that must mean a thing.

"It's just a touchy subject" I moaned, hoping he didn't find out.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…" Spielberg justified, looking truly regretful. And once more, Miley saved my butt. She maintained eye contact for a moment before turning and winking at me. That was close.

**Regular POV**

Overall, the weeks had left Miley with no more satisfaction than her countless lonely nights dreaming of hottie Jessie, her co-star on Spielberg's upcoming movie. It wasn't just that he was co-starring with her. Jesse was going to kiss her a few times during the movie. The thought of that made her feel ecstatic.

"No. You can't be serious, Lilly" Anyone who saw her would feel her happiness drift away, her negative energy would over power other's positive energy without her even saying a word.

"Yes, I am. There's been a last minute change and Taylor's gonna play Jesse's part" Miley walked around the room, taking heavy footsteps as she went. She screamed from her anger, pulling her long brown hair. She was making a scene, but she was too angry to care.

"No, I can't do it" Miley kept repeating again and again. She wasn't going to kiss that jerk or talk to him. Not after what he did. Those memories were at the back of Miley's mind. She couldn't forget a single word he said.

**Flashback**

"Look, here she comes. Watch out, guys. The slut is coming!" A 12-year-old Taylor Lautner shouts. Suddenly, Miley hears everyone laughing at her.

"I'm not, Taylor. Stop it!" She starts running away, but trips over a wire, so she falls to the floor.

"She's such a fat whale that she can't even run" Taylor spits meanly. Miley quickly puts her hands on her head, which was hurting a lot. Then, she passes out.

"Shit. Miley, are you okay?" One of Miley's classmates asked as he shaked her, realizing she was unconscious.

"Can you see that? Yes, the attention whore is seeking your attention" The boy said in a contemptuous tone, laughing at the scene.

"Dude, you don't get it. She passed out" The boy explained as he picked her up in order to take her to the nurse.

"Whoa. Goodbye loser. Never talk to me again" Taylor concluded, making his way out of the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa. Goodbye loser. Never talk to me again" Taylor concluded, making his way out of the hallway.

**Regular's POV**

Miley could remember every detail perfectly, but there was something she didn't know. Who was that guy that helped her? She just let more tears out. There was no way she was acting with that guy. When she was bullied it didn't feel good at all. She wanted to go cry in a corner and never come out. Taylor had bullied her and it was really difficult for her to forgive him.

"Miley. I understand you, but it's Hannah Montana who's acting. If you tell Taylor that you're not acting with him because he bullied you, he'll blow your secret" Miley felt an arm brush against her shoulder as she quickly turned around to see her best friend comforting her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Miley asked hopelessly as Lilly patted her back.

"Don't be like that. We'll make something up sooner or later before Monday" Miley nodded in agreement as she wipped her tears away, hugging Lilly as hard as she could.

Those two days felt like the longest days in world history. But now they were finally over and Miley was standing outside the movie set waiting for the crew to show up. She leaned her back against the brick wall as she gazed up at the blue sky. Miley heard footsteps coming closer towards her as she started to walk away. But she was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing her arm and pulling her backwards. She widened her eyes in surprise as she was forced to turn around. She saw Taylor standing behind her, smiling charmingly.

"Oh, Uhm. Hey Taylor, you surprised me" She found herself disgusting, as she had to put on that 'innocent' act. Her plan was to beat him at his own game after all. She had to make him feel as miserable as she had ever felt when she was bullied, but how?

"Sorry about that. I saw you and I just kinda did it without thinking" Taylor apologized. Miley tried to think of a great idea, but was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"So, it's time to tell Hannah about your darkest secrets" Miley announced as she forced a laugh.

"Why would I do that? Do I get something in return?" Taylor asked as he grinned. Miley rolled her eyes.

"You are gonna have to open up to me if you're going to kiss me in that movie" She said in a mildly annoyed manner. It was hard for her to forget everything he did to her.

"Maybe some other time. Now, let's get in" After their differences were put together, Miley decided to keep going with her plan.

As soon as both of them were about to head into the movie set for their first day of adventure, there was a loud voice calling Hannah's name. Miley went to answer it, when she came face to face with Spielberg.

"Hello Miss Montana, here is your script. I'm looking forward to shooting in the next two hours" Spielberg announced as he let out a smile and greeted Taylor.

"What? In the next two hours, but I thought shooting didn't start for another couple of days!" Miley said in complete despair. She had enough problems and she actually didn't need any more.

"Just Kidding, Hannah. We'll start this Friday. Do you get along?" Taylor slowly frowned as he turned around, the look that was on Miley's face was like a knife to the heart.

"Yeah, perfectly fine, right Taylor?" Miley forced a laugh.

"Yeah" Taylor answered patting Miley's back with his right hand, which made Miley back away a little.


	7. Chapter 7

[…]

The days went fast and before she knew it, they were shooting the kissing scene. Barely containing her disgust, Miley waited for Taylor to lean in and kiss her. The moment she felt the heated breath of his lips against hers, her mind started racing fast as all those words echoed in her head "You're a slut" "fat whale". Even though she tried hard not to, she couldn't help but shed a tear.

Taylor opened his eyes to see Miley shaking. Then, another tear fell from her eye. Miley felt once again surprised from her misery, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hannah, are you ok?" Now it was him who felt lost and helpless.

Miley sniffled "Me? I'm not crying, I just have something in both my eyes" With that, Taylor laughed out loud.

"What about the shaking?" Taylor continued.

"I'm cold" Taylor looked a little surprised. And it was no wonder because it was pretty obvious that there was something making her uncomfortable in that room. "Let's just try again" She suggested, trying to cover up her clumsiness.

"Okay" He frowned in confusion, slowly placing his lips on hers. Then, she closed her eyes, steeling herself. A few seconds into the kiss, Taylor started playing with his tongue inside Miley's mouth, making her stomach clench. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Miley instantly pulled away, making a loud retching sound.

"I'll be back in a second" Miley said, her voice sounding uncharacteristically quiet and vulnerable. Then, she clamped her hand tightly over her mouth, feeling Taylor's stare boring into her back as she tried her best to make the wittiest exit of her life.

"Hannah" Lilly called out, running after Miley.

"Dude, am I really that gross?" Taylor heard almost everyone around him laugh. He felt then a little ashamed. After so many years, anyone could feel he had no qualms about those kids he bullied, but when he was a bully he always felt guilty. He just did it because he felt powerful. Now that he was older he really felt bad that he had bullied all those kids.

"Well, maybe you should go ask her" Someone suggested. Taylor nodded. He stood there for a few seconds wondering whether or not to look for Hannah. Finally getting up from his position, he sighed again deeply and strode to where Hannah was.

Once there, he waited outside the bathroom until both of the girls decided to come out. Slowly, he let his back slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "You okay?" Taylor overheard. When he was a little boy, he was taught not to eavesdrop, but he eventually gave in and listened carefully. Maybe that way he could find out what was going on.

"Miley, I can't believe what just happened! Did he really make you throw up?" That was it. He really…wait a second…did she just say "Miley"? Miley. That name. It sounded familiar, but where did he hear it?

"Yes, and please don't call me that. You almost blew my secret when you auditioned. I don't feel the need to go through that again!" Miley took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure.

Outside the bathroom, Taylor kept thinking. What were they talking about? What secret? And the most important thing, where did he hear the name "Miley"? Suddenly, the door opened. Unbeknownst to Miley, Taylor had heard every detail of their conversation.

"Feeling better?" They looked at each other, making eye contact for the first time in the entire movie shooting.

Miley took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's all good now. I hope you don't think you got me grossed out. I think I must have caught a whiff of something or maybe something I ate. Now, if you excuse us…" She rolled her eyes, turning to walk away, dragging Lilly with her.

"Fine, I'll see you girls later" Only after they left, the boy started turning it, looking for something hidden in their conversation. He kept wondering where he had heard that name. Miley. Miley. It was on the tip of his tongue. Miley…

**Sorry, it's been a while, but I've been very bussy lately.(Xmas, exams and family stuff) Hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you very much for your nice reviews xx.**


End file.
